


It started with a splash

by Enigmaeneel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Water, carwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel
Summary: You've drawn the Knight of Cups, upright. You're going to write a story with romantic and idealist themes about following one's heart. You will channel the element of water, of impulsiveness, intuition, and imagination. The powers that be posit that you will write between 292 words and 660 words. Learn more about the upright Knight of Cups for more inspiration.





	It started with a splash

I mean, it really wasn’t entirely my fault. Okay so that’s a lie, it was totally my fault. I had the hose and I sprayed him with it. But only a little bit at first. What happened next was all on him.

 

                              ******

 

Draco and I were washing the car. It was a regular Sunday afternoon, except it was ridiculously hot. It was the middle of summer but the heat was unbearable that day. 

 

We had just come back from a week away where we just got into the car and drove. It didn’t matter where we ended up, it didn’t matter how long we stayed somewhere because our only time crunch was that we had a week. 

 

We ended up only driving for half a day when we came across the beach where we rented a cabin for a day or two. When speaking to the owner of the cottage, he told us about a track that took us down to the beach where we could take the car. 

 

The problem? It was a dirt road. 

 

The result? Our car looked like it had run through a mud pile. It was filthy. 

 

So we were washing the car. I sprayed Draco with a smile on my face because nothing amused me more than seeing Draco taken back by surprise. I laughed outright at the look of surprise, disgust, and despair on his face. 

 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Draco screeched at me. 

 

Draco retaliated by throwing the sponge at me. And it went from there. I ended up just spraying him with the hose, he threw the bucket of soapy water over my head, then we play wrestled for the hose, all while laughing and smiling together.

 

Needless to say, I won. Draco was wearing a white shirt and it accentuated his toned body that did things to me I can’t begin to explain. 

 

It was good to laugh and joke together; it felt like we were teenagers again. It took me back to when we first started dating, when it was fun and new and exciting and surprising. 

 

It wasn’t until we both started shivering that we gave up. Even though it was hot we were saturated. 

 

I grabbed Draco in my arms and smiled at him sweetly. I slowly lent up, asking silently for a kiss to which he responded with a smile of his own. It was chaste and sweet, exactly like the beginning. Until suddenly it wasn’t. It turned hot and heavy really rather quickly. Hands were pulling at clothes, trying desperately to feel skin. And when it did, it only heated up more, if possible. 

 

It hadn’t been easy between us always. But every single thing we had gone through lead us to who we were today. But this? What we were doing now? This was how we best communicated with each other. 

 

                                 ******

 

Draco was in the shower warming up after our water fight, and cleaning up after our intense session when I imagined him in white on another day. 

 

He was waiting for me at the end of the aisle. With a giant smile on his face as I walked towards him. Draco mouthed the three words it took us nearly two years to say to each other. 

 

‘I love you’ 

 

A bang from the bathroom knocked me out of my daze but I couldn’t stop the image of him in white waiting for me. 

 

And that what made me smile the biggest smile I had had for a very long time. 

 

I sighed, stood up and walked in the bathroom to my future.


End file.
